Dawn of a New Age
by Pringles
Summary: Mech action. If you like Zone of the Enders then you'll love this.
1. Default Chapter

(A/N) While this may seem familiar this was inspired by a game called Zone of the Enders. Inspired was all. While the name Leo Stenbuck is from ZOE it was a name that came up. That name is not mine personally but the other characters are. This was just inspired that is all  
  
Dawning of a new age   
  
~~~~~~~Prologue~~~~~~~   
  
The robots clash together as they continue to fight it out. Their blades flash and the laser rifles continue to fire until they are drained out of energy. The two pilots inside are exhausted and sweat pours down both of their foreheads as they both continue to trade blows. The sparks fly all over as their blades clash into each other. The energy bursts from their engines start to die out as their massive battle rages on. The forest underneath these huge mechs start to burn. The whole area is just one big battlefield for these two mechs as they continue their battle. They rush at each other giving up all of their strength in this one final desperate attack and suddenly both of their blades break and they both fall down into the ground.   
  
"Damn" one of them says." When will you finish this foolish fighting Leo."   
  
"Not until all life has ended on this earth."   
  
"But why Leo. Why?" Leo is silent for a few minutes until he says his answer.   
  
"Because human life is foolish and does not know what they are doing. Goodbye my old friend. It is time for you to die. By now all of your mechs systems should be burned out and you should have no energy left." Leo takes out an energy knife from a side compartment on the mech and shoves it into the other mechs pilot cockpit. Blood spews all over inside the cockpit and the machine seems to scream as everything starts to shut down. "You asked why I was fighting for this cause Gamina? It's because us humans no longer have the right to rule. The war has begun. It s time to say farewell to all." Leo pushes his booster button and the mech flies out into space where his home base is. Leaving the other dead mech lying there like nothing had happened at all.   
  
~~~~~~~~5 years later~~~~~~~~   
  
5 years has passed since the dawning of war. This war has been labeled the new age for two groups have broken out into fighting. One group, the new age, has had a powerful offensive and has fought for no apparent reason. They take life and no prisoners so no confirmation on their motives have been achieved. The other group, the children of the enders, are the last surviving army left in this war. If they do not stop this war then no one will be able to stop the new age army. The reason why the new age army have been able to do so well is because of their best pilot. It is a type of mech which no one has ever seen before. It is red so the C.O.E. have labeled it "The Red Death". No one has ever survived against this mech in battle so he is a fearsome enemy indeed. The types of suits available have grown very dim indeed these past 5 years of war. The only available model left is called a LEV. It is a basic unit mostly used for mining and drilling but when needed for battle it can be used for basic combat with a rifle in hand. But lately the C.O.E. have been under development of a new type of unit. A unit which should save them all. This unit is called Raiden. New type of mech. But it disappeared 2 years ago and have never been seen since.   
  
~~Tokyo,Japan. Year 5 A.W. (after war)~~~~~~~   
  
A lone boy runs from the oncoming assault. All his friends has died and he can't do anything about. Death surrounds him as he runs across the town trying to escape the death and the oncoming mechs that fly towards him. He cannot do anything about it and he runs for his dear life. He trips and falls onto the pavement as the Raptor type mechs fly over his head. Just recently the N.A.A. has developed these. These all around mechs could fly, fight hand-to-hand, and could even go long range. They could either be un-manned or piloted. They had a distinct advantage over the LEV's however their armor was weak so they could maneuver faster. The Raptors search for the boy and fly over him, not noticing him with the heat sensors because of all the fire around him. He looks around and sees a fence with an opening for him. He walks into this fence and suddenly the world changes around him. He is in a laboratory and there is a huge mech inside. Scientists are all around him, checking statistics, pressure levels, ammo replacement, and other sciency stuff that he couldn't even begin to comprehend. The scientists notice him enter and yell out who he is. The boy is nervous as he answers. His voice deep shaky from all their excitement that he has been through.   
  
"My name is Drake. Drake Stenbuck."   
  
"Drake?" All the scientists start to murmur until one pops up next to him asking him to follow him. "We have been waiting for you Drake. You see long ago we were given this mech by someone telling us to finish it and to make it as powerful as possible until a boy named Drake came to claim it. We were never told why but he paid us to do this and we did it. This Mech is called Raiden. It is a fully functional mech. Its is a special type with which there is only one other like it. We have labeled these two mechs the twin stars. They are our hope for our survival . But be warned,. When these two mechs come into battle together. Something awful will happen. If you notice that the other mech seems like you run away run away as far as you can. There is still a program within Raiden that makes it unable to fight against it. You must wait until this program completely melds with Raiden to fight this other unit. Sadly we lost the name of the other unit so we can not help you. Now then if you will follow me we will-" He is cut off strongly by Drake.   
  
"Look why are you telling me all of this. I mean. Who even told you this. I don't want to pilot any mech."   
  
"He said if we said his name you would. His name is Leo. Leo-" He is once again cut off so he cannot say his last name.   
  
"Fine I'll pilot this…..this…Raiden. Give me a briefing of all of the systems within it."   
  
"Very well then. The weapons systems are very simple to use." Drake and the scientist walk towards Raiden. "You have your basic weapons. Machine gun on arm, energy knife in a hidden compartment. A new addition is the plasma cannons attached on the legs and arms. They are as powerful as missiles without the area effect and ecological hazards. Next is a blade attached to your right arm. This blade is a new design called the vibro-blade. Can cut through anything except other vibro blades. You have an extra one on your left arm but it is used for emergencies only. You will have to find your own techniques when you pilot it. It has thrusters on the side and can fly. The rest will be explained by your OS."   
  
"An OS?"   
  
"Yes an OS. An operating system. This one is called ABC. Advanced battle computer. Hopefully you will get along well."   
  
"Fine then." Drake hops in Raiden and the cockpit closes around him. A computer screen emerges in front of him with the letters ABC on it.   
  
"Hello. I am your OS ABC. DO you require control instructions?"   
  
"Yes please ABC."   
  
"Very well then." The OS explains on how to use the controls on Raiden. The scientists get ready for launch for the mech. The pads are released and they launch the mech. Drake is pulled back into his seat as he launches into the sky. For the first time he notices how silent it is inside of Raiden.   
  
"Battle objectives displayed. Mission one start. Take out enemy units."   
  
"What was that ABC? What do you mean take out enemy units?"   
  
"This is one of the twin star mechs. Designed for battle in the New Age war. We must destroy enemy units within this area then move to the next and destroy them."   
  
"What are you talking about? I don't want to kill anyone."   
  
"That is our mission objectives. Are you saying that you do not wish to follow them?"   
  
"Yes. That's taking human lives. Don't you understand that? I don't want to kill innocent people."   
  
"Innocent people? What is that? The term does not compute in my memory banks."   
  
"people who don't deserve to die because they are fighting. People who aren't involved."   
  
"That is not the mission objective. We must destroy the enemy. That Is what this mech was designed for. That is my mission data."   
  
"Well until we figure out how to change that, how about disabling? Is that okay with you? That won't go against our mission if we disable the enemy right?"   
  
"That is tolerable"   
  
"Okay then. Let's go." The mech Raiden flies of towards Vacillia. An enemy base north of Tokyo. It is an enemy mech production site built for the production of mechs and mass producing valuable ore's for the N.A.A. As Raiden flies the screens turn red and ABC starts to talk in her female machine voice. Drone and without emotion.   
  
"Two raptors are closing in. I suggest going close range, as their armor is weak to a vibro-blade attack. Battle systems on. Ready. Prepare for battle pilot."   
  
"Look my name isn't pilot. It's Drake okay." Drake sets out the vibro blade and it becomes locked in place as he rushes towards the first raptor.   
  
"Very well Drake. The first raptor is in front of the other so you should be bale to take him out no problem. Try hitting it against something to do extra damage against it. These raptors are unmanned so you do not have to worry about killing anyone."   
  
Drake is shocked to hear this information. Perhaps this machine does have a heart. Drake gets ready for battle and rushes into the first raptor. He boosts over the head of the raptor while the Raptor slashes and he turns around and stabs him with the blade. He then kicks the raptor off the blade into a canyon destroying his first target.   
  
"Enemy one destroyed. Two more are left. They are attacking together so long range is suggested."   
  
"Roger that ABC" Drake dashes backward and de-locks the blade. He fires up his plasma cannons on his legs and fires at the second raptor destroying it. He then fires off both the legs and arm cannons and they seem to home in on the enemy destroying it.   
  
"What the heck was that ABNC?"   
  
"When the energy of the arm and leg cannons are combines they perform a homing capability and fire off homing in on all possible enemies. Also an incoming program is coming in. Be ready for melding."   
  
"What was that?" Suddenly an electronic wave hits Raiden as information comes pouring into the screen. Drake shrieks as EMP's rock the mech's cockpit. Suddenly it is over as sudden as it had begun.   
  
"Information displayed." ABC shows a map of the base that they are about to attack.   
  
"ABC what was that?"   
  
"this unit has the unique ability to absorb abilities and information of enemies that it defeats. IT then improves upon it with its own system." Drake thinks about this. He wonder why he had received such a powerful unit and why it was meant especially for him. "We are nearing the base. Prepare for more combat. This time the mechs are manned. SO if you wish to disable them take out the midsection of the body. The cockpit is in the head of the raptors so careful not to damage them. If you wish to not destroy then you should use close range combat. Would you like me to switch it now?"   
  
"yes please." Perhaps this computer did have a heart. Drake feels the lock in place and rushes at the Raptors, disabling them one by one. HE was starting to get used to this Mech ands was starting to like it. With this he could help end the war. Although despised killing. He hated to cause death. That's all his father was good for. His mother disappeared around the same time as his father. Right before the war. Suddenly form out of nowhere one of the raptors produces a whip-like energy rod and lassos the Raiden unit. The energy does not harm Raiden but it does hold him in place. A message appears from the screen and a voice comes over the speakers in the Raiden.   
  
"Well well, what have we here now. A stray mech. Looks like a new model to. He told us you would show if we waited."   
  
"What is it you want?"   
  
"I can't tell you that now. I can send you this message from him though. You must kill me if you wish to know. No more talk. Now we fight. Let's do it." The enemy Raptor sheds a cloaking device to show that it isn't a raptor at all. It is huge and looks like a jet. It rushes at Raiden detaching the whip and fires it laser at him. Raiden dodges to the left and dashes to the right firing his cannons. They seem to be un-operational though.   
  
"Finding it hard to fire Raiden? That whip is much more then energy. It disables all of your cannons. So you cannot defeat me at all." Drake clenches his lips together and realizes that he has not noticed his blade that is locked on his arm. He rushes at the enemy with his blade out charging at him.   
  
"What the hell? You're not supposed to have any other weapons." He dodges the blade and fires a shot at him from a Blaster underneath. Drake deflects it with the blade and rushes at him bursting in speed in so many directions that there seems to be more of them around him. Suddenly Drake Slashes the left wing off of the enemy and dashes backwards.   
  
"damn it all to hell. He never said that it would be this tough. Okay then. Time for mode change. " The Jet transforms into a type f fighter. When it changes it seemed to send out an electronic signal into Raiden. Drake suddenly loses all controls of the mech and ca only watch as to what happens next. Lock both blades underneath his arms and rushes forward at the enemy. The enemy whips out a blade but it is sliced to pieces by Raiden.   
  
"Berserk mode activated. Destroy. Destroy. Destroy. Destroy." The computer repeats itself over and over as it hacks the enemy into pieces.   
  
"ABC what's wrong? Answer me." Drake is in tears as he watches helplessly as Raiden continues to massacre the enemy unit. The fluids that help the mech flow out like blood as Raiden continues the massacre. Drake pushes the controls back and forth hoping to stop what is happening but to no avail.   
  
"this can't be happening it can't be." Drake is into tears. Suddenly Raiden jumps back and activates both cannons and concentrates the energy in between the two blades forming a type of ball in the middle. The ball grows bigger and bigger ad then, releasing the blade locks, sends it flying towards the enemy destroying its lower portion rendering the enemy completely useless.   
  
"He never said it would be this powerful. I must report back." The enemy uses an escape pod but, faster then the eye could catch, Raiden catches the pod and tears it open.   
  
"ABC what are you doing? He's helpless. Let him go."   
  
"Must destroy Jon baker"   
  
"Jon Baker?" Slowly the Raiden goes into the escape pod tearing of the metal like it was savoring the carnage. Jon Baker is inside whimpering as the mech slowly picks it up in its hands.   
  
"please don't hurt me. What do you want? No. nooooooo." Raiden slowly crushes Jon. His veins pop out as he loses his breath. Blood pours out of the inlets in his skin. Then the final crush as bones break and the whole body is now a bleeding mess. Drake is in the cockpit crying.   
  
"Why ABC? Why did you do that? He didn't have to die."   
  
"Must exterminate all knowledge of this unit. He was one of the 2 people capable of destroying this unit. He must have been eradicated. It is a hidden program within my basic programming."   
  
"You had no right to kill him ABC. You had no right at all" Drake slams down onto the control console.   
  
"Quit your whimpering boy. He had it coming." Drake turns to see a red unit looking exactly like the one he piloted. "it's you" Drake whispers softly.   
  
"yes it's me you coward. Who else would it be. Who else would have this grand design. This idea of human destruction. Yes it is I. The leader of the N.A.A. Leo Stenbuck."   
  
"Don't you dare use that name. He died a long time ago. He disappeared many years ago. No one knew where he went."   
  
"Ah but he did not die…….my son"   
  
"Don't call me that. You are no father of mine. You left me and mother 5 years ago. SO don't you dare call me that."   
  
"Do you know why I left you? It's because you had no guts at all. This human race is impure." He gestures around him "this so called…life as we call it. It is imperfect. We are ruining our home. We are3 destroying our plants, air, animals, and every other living being. We humans are not saviors. We are parasites and we must be destroyed my son. Also do you really want to know what happened to your mother?"   
  
"No. don't tell me I can't take it. Leave me alone." Drake holds his head in frustration. He charges forward with his blades to slash his father but he dodges away and grabs the leg of Raiden and throws it into a cliff.   
  
"Come on you wimp you can take this. You want to know what happened your mother? My wife, Gamina? She fought for her cause. She tried to stop me form doing what must have been done. Before this war began she knew of my plans. Of my ideals to destroy this imperfect race. So she tried to stop me from doing what was necessary. Unfortunately she died in the process. By my bare hands."   
  
"Noooooooo. DIE" Drake fires off his plasma cannons but his father easily dodges.   
  
"You have no hope to beat me. At least not yet. You still have to be trained. You must experience war and death. You must experience a bloodshed like no other. Come now then. This is your brother in arms. this is the second twin star. The unit known as Phalanx. Now then. Come my soldiers. Destroy him. By the way drake, these are all manned. The only way to get rid of them is to kill them. O else the unit will explode and you will die with them. Come face me son. Or else all human life will die." Leo flies off leaving Drake to deal with hordes of enemy raptors. Drake gets himself up and yells at him. He blasts the first one with some arm cannons destroying his midsection. But as soon as the raptor was disabled it let of a huge explosion.   
  
"Armor down 25%. I would advise against that Drake."   
  
"What else can I do. I don't want to kill them."   
  
"you must kill them. Or else all life on this planet will die. Hurry now Drake destroy them all."   
  
"I can't do it. I just can't. I don't want to destroy human life."   
  
"Then I will cease to function as well then. Goodbye then Drake. It was good to know you while I could."   
  
"ABC? Please don't eave me. Fine then. I shall fight. I shall win this bloody battle then kill my father for making me do this." Drake grips the controls and gets ready to battle as the incoming enemy hordes advances upon him. He charges up his blasters and fires them off creating yet another homing attack destroying the two closest raptors. HE dashes inward and throws his blade into the cockpit of the next one stabbing the pilot and spilling blood everywhere. He then dashes backward firing off plasma bursts at the next raptor. On and on he kills. Like he is in a bloodlust. Death embraces this field like no other as the full potential of the unit Raiden kills every single enemy solider. When he is done, standing alone in the battle field of death, he sees many dead people. People who had families. People who had needlessly de for a stupid cause.   
  
"Father I come for you now." Drake rushes off into the setting sun. As blood red as the battle field he leaves behind him.   
  
"Father" Drake stands behind Leo as he stands above the earth. Floating like some god.   
  
"Ahhh. I see you unlocked the potential of the fighter Raiden. This looks like a good battle." Leo motions towards the humans below him. "You see these worms resting beneath me. They steal life from this planet. Waste it. They continue to destroy for no reason at all. This ends now. Either you, the earth's champion and people lover, kill me. Or I, earth's savior, will destroy you and every other human on this planet. Let us go" He unlocks both his blades and starts to glow.   
  
"No father. I will not allow you to do this." He rushes at him with such speed and determination that Leo is caught unaware. He slashes one of his blades with both if his with such force that it breaks.   
  
"what did you do to my blade? Okay Son. No time for games. Let us play." Phalanx rushes towards Raiden and they engage in combat. Raiden fires off plasma particles at Phalanx as it easily deflects them with the flat of his blade. They fire volleys at each other as they destroy their own blasts together. Their swords clash and sparks fly. Their reflexes tire out from fatigue as they continue to battle above the sky. The people down below them look up in the sky as they continue their battle. Now knowing what they were battling for. The sound of pierced metal is heard the Phalanx blade pierces the heart of the cockpit of Raiden. Leo smiles as he retracts his blade.   
  
"Looks like I win son." Leo turns his mech away to gaze at the humans below him.   
  
"I think….not..father." With his wounds being fatal he gives his last ounce of strength and cuts the phalanx at half near the cockpit. The image of his father is seen sliced in half. His last words being " This war is not over. Someone else will follow in my footsteps/. This battle has not ended at all." A smile seemed to leave his lips as the Two mechs. Both their pilots dead, crash into the ground destroying everything in a 20 mile radius leaving any, and all, witnesses away from what truly happened that day.   
  
~~~epilogue~~~   
  
"we found them sir.   
  
"Good hurry up and retrieve the Phalanx"   
  
"But sir, what about Raiden?"   
  
"Leave that piece of junk. Our orders where to retrieve the Phalanx and leave Raiden. Someone else will pick it up. That was Leo's dying wish."   
  
"yes sir." The soldiers retrieve the phalanx as the Raiden stay's buried in the ground. As they cart away the Phalanx the OS on it states this on its mission log   
  
Mission log….objective1……..testing of Twin stars……completed   
  
………………Objective2…….rebuilding of two units….underway   
  
………………Objective3…….destruction of human race…...not completed 


	2. Part 2 section 1

Dawning of a new Age Part 2  
  
A lone traveler walks down a desert, sand biting into his face. He walks here because of hearing about treasure and a chance to change his destiny. It has been hard after wartime. Many people had lost the will to fight when Stenbuck had not returned from a mission of his. The New Age army had completely disbanded leaving the people to wonder what happened. The rebuilding phase had been slow but for 10 years peace has returned. This man walks down this desert path, wondering if it can really change his destiny. His past had not been the most memorable and he had wished to forget it. When he had tried to kill himself, to save himself from his own suffering, an old woman walked up to him and said the strangest thing.  
  
"Young man, I know what it is that you are doing. Stop it now. If you truly wish to find a meaning for yourself go into the desert where the explosion of old happened. There you will find your destiny and will be able to change it" The lady left as suddenly as she had appeared. But the explosion of old was unfamiliar to him. He looked it up and discovered that the explosion of old happened 11 years ago. One year before the war ended. It was strange, but no one knew how exactly it was that caused the explosion. It had just happened. All that was left was a crater with which people said was cursed. But he trudged up there anyway. Why was a destiny a big deal to him though? It had never mattered before. But he seemed to be drawn to this area. He starts looking over the horizon noticing scorch marks. He runs over to the crater and notices something strange about it. These looked like battle marks. The man looks around searching to find out more about what had happened. This did not look like a mere accident at all. This looked like a great battler has ensured. A battle of great proportions. He continued to look around the site, hoping to be bale to find some clues to as what would have happened. As he looks around it seems to have been a battle of mechs. He sees debris as far as the eyes can see. Some kind of alloy that he has never seen before and he had seen a lot. He continues looking around the site when he sees a jagged edge of something pointing out of the sand. He goes over to it and looks at it. It seems very sharp but, not wanting to cut himself, he wondered how he could test it. He scans the area and finds a rock that he picks up. He goes over to the object and throws the rock at it. The rock is sliced smoothly in half. He stands in awe as to what he just saw. Curios as to what it is he starts digging into the sand. For many nights he toiled digging up the object and sometimes he swore that he could sense that this thing had a major importance. He spent about a week digging up this object and he saw what looked like a cockpit. He went in there and saw that a skeleton was in there. He pushed it aside and out of the seat. He smiled at what he found. This was a great find and perhaps it would allow him to return to the life he once had. For to long had he been shunned but now-He shakes is head as if to disagree with himself. He promised never to talk about that. It would never happen again and he was going to make sure of that. He looks around the control area and sees what will turn it on. He touches a random button and nothing happens. He touches another and starts to get frustrated. He sees like 50 buttons and he doesn't know which will turn it on. He slams his hands down on the control pad and the machine starts to hum with life. A screen pops up with the Letters ABC on it and it starts to talk.  
  
"Hello. Do you require control instructions?"  
  
"Who the heck are you?"  
  
"I am ABC, Advanced Battle Computer. Do you require co0ntrol instructions?"  
  
"No not now. Tell me where the heck I am. What is this?"  
  
"This is the mech unit Raiden. Its mission statement was never programmed in and the pilot assigned to this mech died in a battle. Would you like to register?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please wait one moment while I scan you." Lights flow over the stranger as he is being 'scanned'  
  
"Scan complete. I now need your name. What is your designated name?" This was the first time anyone had asked for his name. It had been so long since he used it.  
  
"My name? It's......Jon. Jon Wren."  
  
"Jon Wren. Thank you Jon. You are now the designated pilot of this unit Raiden. What is our first mission Objective?"  
  
"Mission? We don't have a mission."  
  
"We must have a mission. This is a battle mech"  
  
"Okay then our first mission is to sit here and let me think. I'll call you when I need you okay?"  
  
"Very well." ABC's computer hum seems to have died down as Jon thinks to himself how did he wind up back in a mess like this. 


End file.
